The New Cullen
by Superdani4Ever
Summary: Before Bella, there was a new Cullen member. This is how she finds out about her role in a new life and how not to be a monster.No Rosalie.Emmett/OFC . Rosalie doesn't exist
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Don't worry; I won't forget my other babies either. This was something that didn't leave me alone for a while and I just had to write it!  
Of course this wouldn't be possible without the help of my super/amazing/sis maid/kick ass baby sister ****Real Emma Gray. THANKS SIS! YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION!**

**This first chapter is dedicated to my sisters Emma and Kathy!**

**This story starts after New Moon.**

**

* * *

**

The New Cullen

Questions

_Before_…

I wish I could cry, but I can't, for some reason that I don't know. It'd make me feel better at this moment. I wish I could remember about my life, how I was before… well, everything. I don't know where I am, or how I ended up here, it's all a big blur in my mind now.

_God, am I even alive right now? Or is this the purgatory?_

I look at the hands that are supposed to be mine, but something is wrong. I pinch them, and I don't feel it. They look too much like a beautiful sculpture to be true. My hands weren't like this… I think. Yet here they are, attached to my body.

I don't even remember how I looked before. The color of my eyes, how old I am, or where I live. But something happened to me, something _evil,_ and now I feel… changed. Like something's different inside of me and I'm not the same as I used to be.

I don't, _can't_ sleep. I don't have nightmares anymore. Wait… I used to have nightmares?

My hair is so soft, looks more like silk, and it's darker than I think it used to be. My skin is the opposite. It's pale, too pale, like the skin of a corpse. And something tells me that I wasn't that pale before.

I have a different sense of time now. I can't explain it, it's like I can see the milliseconds passing by in my mind, and I don't need to concentrate to know it. Every particle, every motion, I can tell before it's formed. It's scaring me!

I have so many questions! But no one is here to answer them to me. There's no one here.

_Where is __here? How did I end up in this place?_

Ok, let's try to remember. I'm a… girl, I'm… years old and I'm from….

There was a… street? Yes, and then there was this guy, and then.…

"CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME?"

I shout the words aloud, and the strange thing is that I know that it isn't my voice. Well, it was, but not the same voice I… had? No, it sounds more like a song than a yell. How could that be possible? And why am alone surrounded by… ice?

No, it can't be ice. Because ice is cold, and I don't feel the cold. There are just tiny pieces of some water-like liquid and it's not cold as ice. I'd know that, because ice is always cold. I can't be wrong about something like that.

I started to walk, and I realized that I wasn't wearing any shoes. Now that I noticed, they didn't seem to cause me any trouble. In fact, I don't feel any pain on my feet. Strange, maybe I'm under some sort of tranquilizer and it went wrong. In that case, is this some type of new age hospital? Where are the nurses?

"HELLO? IS ANYONE IN HERE?"

Wait, but this must be a very modern hospital, with no doors, windows, walls, floor or top. And I'm looking at the night sky.

So, it's not a hospital.

Was there someone with me? There must be, I couldn't end up here by myself. Was I supposed to be somewhere? Maybe my house or a friend's house?

_Think, think._

What if I live here? No, this place is too foreign for me. Then again, everything else is too now.

It's so white in here! It looks like ice all over. Real ice! But it can't be….

Right?

* * *

**So this was the first part of my new story. Please, tell me what you think.**


	2. The Search

**Hope you all like this chapter! ****It's short, but if I get more reviews, it'll be longer ;)**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my adorable friend kurounue13 . Love ya sweetie!**

**And of course, I couldn't write this story without my super awesome sister Real Emma Gray. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**I forgot to say that in this story,Rosalie doesn't Emmett is the only single Cullen**

**

* * *

**

The Search

_Now_...

Alice's POV

Another wonderful, rainy Day at Forks High! I love school! Can't understand why the rest of the humans don't. It's so funny to watch them with their complete lack of fashion. Ever since my brother Edward got back with Bella, things have gone back to normal again. Almost boring. Not that I'm complaining. After what they went through, its better this way.

Looking at our table and thinking about our family, I can only smile at the sight: Carlisle and Esme are the perfect example to us, as vampires and parents. Edward is sat holding Bella, and she always turns red when he does that. They're just too cute for words. Jasper is sat reading his book. He's got a lot better at controlling his thirst and in some way, I think we owe Bella for that. And of course our beloved big brother Emmett. He's always laughing and joking around, but from time to time Jasper tells me that his emotions makes him sad. I understand him. Seeing all these happy couples now that he's the only single Cullen can be very upsetting. We all try to involve him, tell him that he'll always be the ladies man at High School, and he even agrees, but deep down, we know that's all that it is, pretend. I guess it's a good thing that he graduated last year, or else he'd be crazy right now.

I started to talk to Bella about our next sleep over. I was very excited to play makeup with her again, but for some reason, Edward didn't think so. Oh, well.

"Bella, I think you'll look great in…." The familiar sensation came over me again and the flashes started. I was having another vision.

_It was a vampire, most likely a newborn for her lack of sense and control. But, something was off about her…her eyes weren't red. They were turning…GOLD!_

"Alice, what is it?" When I came back, Jasper was holding my hand and Edward was looking intensely at me. He saw it too.

"What does that mean?" he asked me. I shook my head, unsure of what it was that I saw. There was something else. She was moving fast, too fast, even for a vampire.

"We need to go. Talk to Carlisle and Esme. Bella you come with us, Edward will explain on the way" I took Jasper's hand and we went outside. The classes were almost over and we had bigger concerns at the moment.

* * *

Carlisle got home the same time as we do. He didn't like to be disturbed from his work, but the situation demand.

"What's going on?" He was calm, as the rest of us… well, maybe not Bella, but everyone was anxious by now.

"Alice had a vision of a newborn around Forks. We don't know who she is, but she might be dangerous." Edward was concern about Bella, but it wasn't danger that I saw when I looked at her.

"Wait a minute Edward, that's not true," I said and Esme gave me strength to carry on. "She may be a newborn, but she's not like any newborn. You saw it too. Her eyes weren't as red as they were supposed to be."

"And what exactly did you saw my daughter?" Carlisle was trying to understand the situation just like the rest of us.

"I don't think she's a treat to us, Carlisle. She's young and she's alone, but I couldn't see any kind of danger from her. And her eyes weren't red; they were almost gold, like ours." Everyone gasped. Esme put her hand where her heart was supposed to beat and even Bella let out a breath she was holding.

"Maybe she's just lost. That's completely understandable," Esme said, all motherly. "Oh Carlisle we need to do something. Like Alice said, she's all alone. She might even not know what she is." Carlisle nodded, hugging her tight. I know the feeling of waking up alone, not knowing what you are. _We need to find her_.

"We all go. Let's split and search the area. Alice, do you think you can locate her?" Jasper said, along with Emmett and Carlisle. Edward was going to stay with Bella as Esme and I were going in the other direction.

"That won't be necessary," I said, stopping them. "In fact, I _know _it's for the best if only Esme and I go after her."

"But darlin'…" I stopped him with a kiss. My husband, the Major. Always worried about me.

"It's alright my love. Like I said, she's scared now, and more vampires will only scare her more." Carlisle agreed saying that was the wisest decision. Esme was anxious to go, while Emmett was disappointed for not going. Maybe he thought there was going to be a fight. Oh, boys will be boys.

"Alright, but we have to go fast, because from what I've seen, she's walking fast._Very_ fast."

"What do you mean Alice; does she have super speed as a power?" Even worried Carlisle still keeps his tone calm. I denied with a shake of my head.

"No dad. Fast as in teleport fast."

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Meeting the Family

**A person is nothing without a friend. And I'd like to thank one of my very great friends that helped me with my stories: The amazing Real Emma Gray.**

**Also, I'm having a birthday party this Saturday, March 19, and you're all invited!**

* * *

Meeting the Family

Tree's, everywhere! Great, where am I now? I swear that just a second ago I was surrounded by white and now it's all green! Maybe the world ended and nature resolved to play with us. It's only fair, I guess. I don't know where I am,_ again_. But a few things I discovered by myself, since there's no one around. And after what I've found out, it's best for everybody if I just stay away.

I've been on my own for four months now. Ever since that day I woke up. I have no watch, but I discovered that I can calculate time perfectly. I really mean it; I can almost see the milliseconds passing by. It was scary at first, but now I'm getting used to it. If that was the only reason to be scared of.…

One afternoon, I was walking towards nowhere in specific, which seemed to be a habit for me, when I smelt the most delicious scent I've ever felt. I ran like crazy towards it, and that was the first time I realized what I truly have become.

_A monster._

It was so close that I almost could taste it. I wasn't startled by my speed or the fact that I was sparkling, I was blind by my hunger. And then I saw them. A family, a _human_ family. Two boys and their parent's .And they were the source of my smell.

_What happened to me?_

They were so close. All of them laughing and smiling. All bundled together because of the obvious cold that I wasn't feeling. And then it came t me, I'm not like them. I'm… a… a.…

_Vampire_

_I don't want to be __here. I can't be here. Please, let me go, take me away.…_

I shut my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew I was on a completely different land, still surrounded by what I knew was now ice. Better than that family. I was somewhere else and I smell a different scent, not as appetizing as before, but somewhat good. Anything for me to not go back and kill that family. God, I can't even think about it. Could I actually do that? Did I ever do something like that? Why can't I remember?

As I slow my steps to see what kind of prey I was surrounding, I came face to face with small, black and white animals that were making a strange sound.

"Penguins!" I said happily. The burning in my throat was getting bigger and bigger. How do I do that, I just go to them and.…

_Well, let's find out._

After I 'fed', I stood there for a second, looking at their limp bodies. Is this what I am now? Will I have to go through the rest of my life… err, existence, this way? I never read many vampire books, and as far as I'm concern, most of them are lies. The sun is up, and I'm still here, no flames or anything. I don't feel any fangs, I'm pretty sure that the garlic thing is also a lie.

I had so many questions, and no one to answer them. I started to think this was better. I have no idea how other vampires were and I was definitely not interested in hurting anybody. So, as far as I'm concern, it's best if I just stay away from any human being.

And now, I'm here. Somewhere green and away from humans. So far, so good. I discovered that I have the ability to go from a place to another, all vampires must have that. I'm still getting the troops of that. Sometimes, my mind doesn't always go to where I want and if I could have a headache, I would.

I smelt a deer not too far from where I was. The sooner I feed, the better it'll. I don't see any pleasure in what I have to do to exist, but it's better than killing a person. It's something that it might take more time for me to get used to. When I started to walk at normal pace, I smelt another thing. Actually, two.

It was a sweet smell, light, and feminine. Both of them had it, but one seemed older than the other. What was it? If I saw them before I smelt them, I'd run as fast as I could… but that's not what happened.

"Please, don't go. We're friends." Thanks to my sight, I saw them before they could reach me. Two women, the first one that spoke with a high pitch voice looked like a pixie and was smiling at me. The second one was a little taller, with delicate features and a face that was warm and welcoming. But that was not the reason to why I stayed. They both were pale and had eyes like mine.

"You're like me," I whispered knowing they probably heard me. They were closer now.

"Yes, we are sweetheart. My name is Esme Cullen, and this is my daughter Alice." Daughter? Was that even possible? I had so many questions, and now.…

"We can tell you everything you want to know," the pixie, Alice, told me. But how did she know what I was going to say? "I can see the future. Like you, I have ability too." That explains it.

"I'm sorry but… I don't know you at all. And you don't know me. How can you tell if I…?"

"Please, just trust us. We really want to help you." She's really got to stop doing that. It's a little freaky. As if on cue she looked apologizing at me. That's better.

"We know what you're going through, my dear." Esme came to stand by me, and I could see sincerity on her eyes. "We're a family, and we can help you. Just give it a try. And if you still don't trust us, you're free to leave any time as you please." They weren't lying. Somehow I knew that. What did I have to loose? They didn't seem like the dangerous vampires I had in mind. They patiently waited for my response. They really seemed like they cared.

"Can I just say something first?" If I was going with them, some rules would be required. "I don't feed on people. I think it's horrible, gross and icky." They laughed at me. Ok, so I used the word icky much?

"Nothing to worry about my dear, we don't feed on people either. None of us do." That's a relief! I sensed a smile forming on my face, and it was the first since… well, my first smile.

"I just don't want to be a problem," I told the truth. Esme put her arms around me, it was comforting.

"You won't. Don't worry. We know how to take care of each other." When we parted, I saw that Alice was practically bouncing from one place to the other. I wasn't used to that, so it was a little creepy. "It's only the way Alice thinks is better to express her happiness. You'll get used to it," Esme told me as we ran towards their and now mine, path.

* * *

We didn't have to run that much. And I have to say that when I first saw their 'humble house' as Alice said, I was speechless. I suddenly felt very aware of the rags I was wearing. As we got closer, I saw three figures with the same pale skin and golden eyes as ours. But they didn't seem like they were accusing me, they seemed warm and welcoming, just like Esme and Alice.

"Welcome to our home, my dear. I'm Carlisle," said what seemed to be the patriarch of the family. He was tall, blond, with golden and warming eyes. For some reason I didn't have to ask, I knew he was connected to Esme. "These are my sons Edward." He pointed to the other tall vampire, with bronze hair. He seemed to be studying me for a second, but then dropped it "My son Jasper." A very strict, military poise vampire came to kiss my hand. A very considering gesture and, like Carlisle, I knew he was also attached to Alice. "And last, but not least, my son Emmett."

After he said it, the last member of the family, a really,_ really_ tall vampire, 6´5 to be exact, came to talk to me. He seemed menacing at first, but when I looked into his eyes I see none of that. He reminded me of a big bear, and I just wanted to hug him. When he saw me, he smiled a boyish smile, and I almost lost my breath. If I was holding any, I wasn't sure of that anymore.

"Hi…." The words were lost in my mouth when he hugged me, and for the first time since I can remember, I felt safe… and something else.

"Welcome home."

Everything and everyone seemed to disappeared at that moment, and I could only find the strength to hug him back.

* * *

**HOW CUTE WAS THAT? Review and I'll tell you what happens next!**


	4. Baby Cullen

**I apologize for taking so long, but we all have real problem in our real lives. That's all I can say.**

**Of course, this story wouldn't be possible without all of you who read it, THANK YOU! And my super amazing beta Real Emma Gray.**

* * *

Baby Cullen

After the more than welcoming welcome to a complete stranger, the Cullen Family led me inside. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen in the front followed by Alice, Jasper, Edward and then Emmett that was still holding my hand. Or I was holding his, I couldn't say for sure.

Everything was still new to me. Not long ago, I was lost, thinking I was the only one, and now I've found six other vampires who are willing to explain me everything.

One by one, they introduced me to the interior of their home. Alice was the most hyper to show me everything, along with her mother, so they basically dragged me around like a rag doll to every corner. I don't think Mr. Cullen, Jasper or Edward were willing to take the chance to interrupt them. Only Emmett was kind enough to see that I was uncomfortable and spoke up.

"That's enough, don't you think, girls?" They finally realized my state and Esme calmly took me to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"I'm so sorry for this, it's just that we don't get a chance to show our home to many people." Her smile was so calm and her voice was so soothing. How could I say no to Esme?

"I understand. Thank you for showing me. Your house is lovely." It really is. I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful home like that before. I think….

"Well, I hope you like this one because this is your room." Not even Alice finished her sentence, she opened the door and I was speechless with the sight. A pale yellow room decorated with white furniture and the most beautiful flower paintings I've ever seen. It was just so peaceful!

"Is it mine?" I turned to see the faces of Esme and Alice full of expectations. They both nodded.

"Yes. You like it? I know we haven't had the time to properly decorate it yet, but we will," Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like I've lived here with them all my life.

"But… I can't accept it. It's too much." My statement didn't decrease their longing faces. "I just got here. Besides, I don't sleep, why would I need a room?" From across the door, I heard Emmett laugh.

But he wasn't laughing at me, like some snob kid who makes fun of the girl. No, he was giving me a sympathetic smile. Maybe Alice and Esme had done that before to him.

"She's got a point, girls. However, even if we don't have the same needs as humans, we still like to maintain a sense that we have our own space and freedom to do normal stuffs that humans usually do."

It was easy for me to listen to Emmett. He wasn't eager to show me every room or anything like that. He's got that playful smile that suits him very well, and the way he talks makes me believe in him. And that's what I need now.

"Thank you for your kindness." I tried to smile to them, but it didn't reach my eyes. "But, like I said before, I don't want to cause any trouble." This time it was Mr. Cullen who reached for my hands and squeezed them. It was nice.

"We welcome you with open arms to our home, my child." His smile was contagious. "Anyone who has the same believes as we do and is looking for answers, and we are more than happy to help." All of The Cullens treated me only with kindness since I cross their path… so why should I act any different?

Alice instructed me… well, more like pushed me towards a door that lead to the bathroom. I really needed to get out all of the mud that I've caked with me since… well, since I've been turned into a vampire, I think.

Poor Esme. I probably soiled her floor with all this dirt. I'll help her as soon as I'm done showering.

Finally, I took all the dirt that was basically everywhere and as I progressed, my skin seemed to get paler than I remembered. My hair was free from all the knots and I didn't smell like a fish anymore. Apparently Esme added a strawberry body lotion for me and the scent was refreshing. I'll have to thank her later.

After I step out of the enormous shower it hit me. What do I wear? I don't have any clothes and I really didn't want to use my dirty ones. So I put on the grey fluffy robe that was at my disposal and opened the door to the bedroom only to find out that there a new change of clothes in front of the white sofa. I'll have to make a list of just what to thank these people for.

Next to the clothes there was a note with a perfect calligraphy.

_We don't know what your style is __**yet**__. But we will. Since you're a giant we find that this will look great on you. Come down soon, we're all waiting for you,_

_Alice_

Oh Alice, no! The most beautiful dress was in front of me. When I took it I could feel the soft fabric on my fingers, silk no doubt. The burgundy color was incredible. Where was I going, a coronation?

But they've done so much for me already in so little time that I'd feel bad to say no. So I quickly put it on along with the sandals that magically fit me and just let my hair loose. I didn't look at my reflection ever since that first day before I killed those penguins, and I really didn't care how my appearance must look at this point.

As I got closer at a slow peace, I could hear their voices becoming louder and I suddenly got nervous. Could they really help me? If they don't, where would I go from here?

As I got to the last step on the stair, I could see that all the mud had been removed from the floor. I forgot how fast we are. That includes house work too, which is very handy apparently.

"Oh my God, look at you." Esme and Carlisle had the biggest smiles on their faces while Alice was beaming with pride to Jasper. Emmett was the only one who wasn't looking at me and Edward was holding back a grin. I don't understand, did I look ugly? I felt bad now for not looking at my reflection.

"I should go and change…." Not even the smiles of Alice and Esme would make me feel better.

"NO!" Emmett's yell could easily break all the windows "I mean, you don't have to. You do look really nice." I shifted from one foot to the other. It was sweet, the embarrassed look he had on his face, and the fact that Edward was looking to both of us every time didn't help very much.

"Oh, you look so beautiful! Just as I saw it." I'm starting to get used to Alice, its part of her personality and I think it fits her. "Now, we'll have to give you a name, we can call you _newborn_ all the time." I'm sure if I could, I'd be blushing now.

Newborn, is that what I am? I'm not used to the vampire dictionary yet. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smiling.

"She's not a thing, Alice. Of course she has a name." Once again, Emmett was promptly beside me. "Let Carlisle answer her questions and then we go from there, ok?" I didn't have the impression of Emmett being like this, why was he acting this way with his sister?

"Let's go to my office, my dear. We'll be more comfortable there while the rest of my children calm a little." He gave them a stern look and motioned me to follow him. Which I gladly did, but not before casting one last look at Emmett.

* * *

Carlisle led me to a very equipped office filled with books and ancients artifacts. I wanted to ask about all of them, but I had more important questions in mind.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He led me to a sofa to sit, even though it wasn't necessary for us, I still liked it. I guess it's like Emmett said, it made me feel… _human_, almost.

"First things first, what is the first memory you have, my dear?"

It wasn't that hard to search in my memory anymore. It was like a movie that I could remember every detail of, so I told him everything: About how I awoke alone on the ice, my confusion, the discover of my power, my first feed and how I got here.

"And how long have you been like this?"

Six months. I've been going non stop, road to nowhere for six months, until I came to this place that he later told me is a little town called Forks in Washington.

"I know it might sound confusing to you, but I'm amazed!" I didn't understand what he was referring to. "You, being a newborn and have this strong notion to preserve human life is truly incredible."

He told me all about himself and his family, from the XVII century on his life as a vampire hunter to how he came to control it and how each member of his family came together.

When he finished I was astonished. They all have different backgrounds and all have a reason to kill. And yet, they don't, because of the love they have for each other as a family and humanity. Carlisle didn't need to tell me that. It's evident in each of their eyes.

He also explained to me about how every vampire does or doesn't have a special ability other than the vampire basic powers. From the Cullen family only Jasper, Alice and Edward have it, but they don't diminished the others because of it.

There are basic vampire laws that you must follow to stay alive, or else our 'police' will 'reprimand' you. That was what caused me even more fear.

"So, not only should I fear myself, I'll have to fear the Volturi too?" I didn't realize that I said it out loud, but only when Carlisle took my hands did I look at his face and not the carpet from ancient China.

"You have no reason to be afraid, my child. We are all here for you and we will help you to get trough this." I could see the sincerity in his eyes and for the first time, I wasn't scared of what I can do. "Would you like to stay with us? Become part of our family? I'm sure Alice and Esme would love another girl to go shopping with." I know he was trying to sound playful, but I could sense the hope in his eyes.

He already promised that he'll help me find the answers I've been looking for since I can remember.

The truth is, I don't want to be alone. I've been running from everything since I opened my eyes six months ago, and even though I can't physically affirm that, I'm so tired.

"As long as I don't cause trouble or get in your way." I wanted to make that very clear. They've been very nice to me, so the first mistake I make, I won't let them take the fault because of me.

"You won't. Besides, I've got four children already that have caused me enough trouble over the years." I couldn't hear them when we were talking. It was like they were all quiet to focus on us, but when Carlisle said it, there was that now recognizable sound of Alice snoring to her father.

They really are a family.

I took his hands and squeeze them with more force than I expected. Apparently, newborns are the strongest vampires for a certain period of time

"Thank you Carlisle, for letting me in." If I could, I would be crying now, and I'm sure he would too. It was only when we heard the cheering outside that we stood up to greet the rest of the family.

Every single Cullen hugged me, and Alice was the strongest of them. It was funny in comparison to how short she was, she could barely reach my shoulders.

"Oh, and I'm not a giant Alice." She stuck her tongue at me and I smiled a very sincere one.

"Yes, you are! I can't even tell how tall you are." She stood next to Edward, who pated her head like she was a little girl. She didn't like it very much.

"She's 5'8, obviously." Emmett was the last one to congratulate me, and even tough I'll never say this out loud, his hug is the one I like the most.

_I forgot that Edward can read minds, oh no__.…_

"So.…" Before he could say anything, Alice, my savior, stopped him.

"I have the perfect name for you!" She started to jump up and down and I had a hard time keeping it, even with vampire speed. "Baby Cullen," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed a little more this time and I caught Emmett staring at me. Baby? Babies are cute, small and fragile. I don't think I fit in any of these categories.

"To symbolize that you're the newest Cullen."

Ok, she had a point there. Baby… why not?

* * *

**Liked it? Then, review please.**


	5. I Got You Babe

**WOO HOO I'm back! So, I just saw "Breaking Dawn" with my friend and it was AMAZING! I cried with the wedding part, and some other things that I won't say.**

**But, since I don't have as many reviews on this story as I thought, I guess I'm writing for myself, so I hope I enjoy this new chapter and review to myself ,since no one else does it :´(**

**And of course, my super amazing baby sister Real Emma Gray. You're the best sweetie, thank you!**

* * *

I Got You Babe

Not even a minute passed before Alice suddenly stopped her chatting about my nickname and her ideas for _our _next shopping trip. It's like she forgot I can easily loose the little self control I have and attack the costumers.

She stood still. Even for someone on the outside such as me, I could see that she was having a vision. And it seems something important because Edward stopped breathing.

"Bella is coming." I felt the atmosphere abruptly change. They tried to hide it, but the tension was more than visible on each of their faces.

"Who is Bella?" Another member of the family that I haven't got the chance to meet? It was possible. I didn't know much, so I thought that asking wouldn't hurt.

"She is…Edward's human mate. _For now_." I tensed before Jasper had the chance to send me some waves of calm, but it still didn't assist me much.

I couldn't help but not worry. Me, near a human? What damage could I cause? Oh no, I have to _leave_.

All I know is that I don't want to hurt anyone and the Cullens have been so kind to me, I don't want to put them in a bad situation. I saw Edward smirk in my direction. Why was he smirking about?

"I better go then." I started to feel the now natural tingling all over my body that belongs to the process of my ability. In seconds I'd be gone.

It was good while it lasted.

"Don't." I forgot that Emmett was beside me and his growl somewhat made me snap out of my reverie. "Even think about leaving."

Wasn't he worried that I could harm his brother's mate too? Because I was!

"You're not going anywhere without me," he blurted out like it was nothing. Are all vampires blunt like him?

His tone was so demanding that I became entranced by the sound of his voice. I couldn't help it. Is this his ability?

His eyes, furious before, turned into soft when I smiled a bit. I don't know why I was doing it, but it felt nice that someone like Emmett cared about where I was going.

But then, my vision detached a little from him and I could see that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and even Edward were worried that I was leaving too.

"You are not serious, are you?"

"You can't leave."

"You promised."

"What about our shopping trip?"

Each one of them was truly concerned about me. I don't remember, or want to try to remember in my human life, anyone that worried about me.

"But now is different." I saw Edward smile. This time I knew the reason for it. When I looked again at Emmett and saw our fingers intertwined, as if it had always been there, I felt _safe_.

"Alice, don't you think that Baby can control herself?" I got lost again, looking into his eyes for something that I wasn't sure what it was, but I saw it. When Esme spoke, her voice startled me a bit.

Once more, the little pixie looked lost for a minute. It seemed that no one but me believed that I could easily hurt someone, or worse! And that's not definitely on my 'to do' list.

To everyone's surprise, including mine, Alice's smile was so big that it could light the whole town.

_Does that mean I can stay?_

As if he was reading my mind, Emmett squeezed my hand to reassure that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, I see." That's all she said, and then she winked at me. Why?

"I think it's best for Baby to get to know the area, since she'll be staying with us, don't you think Jasper?" He clearly understood her intentions, unlike the rest of us.

"Of course darlin', you're absolutely right." He sends Emmett and I his signature smirk that I noticed wasn't so often as Alice's. "And who better to guide as Emmett?"

Alice ushered us out of the property before either of us, or at least me since Emmett was way ahead of us, opening doors, could say anything.

"Don't mind Alice, that's just the way she is." I'm not sure if it was the laughter erupting from the living room or Emmett's smile, but my heart was growing for the Cullen's really fast.

"Yep, that's our sister." I smiled too when we both heard the scream of joy coming from Alice.

"I have a sister now!" Even a human could hear her. I didn't know that such a tiny person could be as loud as her.

"We better get out of here before she begins redecorating your room." He was smiling, but I could tell that the treat was pretty serious.

I wanted to try something. Ever since my creation I've been alone, and I don't know how this would work, or if would work at all. But there was something about Emmett that made me want to try.

"I want to try something." I was waiting for him to back out or ask what it was. Instead, he got closer and we didn't break eye contact.

"Okay." That's all he said before I carefully put my hands on his. But he was having none of that, as he pulled our hands apart and put his on my waist as we both started to feel the tingling sensation that I could tell it was going from me to him.

And in a second, we were gone.

* * *

I didn't get too far, as we were still on the Cullens territory, but just the little try out made me happy that I could accomplish to transport another person with me.

"That was awesome." It was evident from his child-like look that he wasn't feeling anything out of the ordinary. "I want to go again."

"I never did that before," I confessed, looking straight at him. We were still attached and neither of us made any effort to move. "To carry another being with me, I mean." I saw his eyes go from playfulness to something I could not describe, but I had never seen it before on him.

"So, can I be your one and only?" That caught me off guard. He was kidding, right? Alice told me he's always the joker of the family, so why would he say something like that if it wasn't a joke.

Still, he refused to let me go, as his grip on my waist became tighter, and I was sure that if I was still human I'd felt something. Lucky me I wasn't.

"A-ha, very funny Emmett." I playfully bite his neck, enough not to give any marks and took off running.

"Race ya"

"Not fair, you didn't count!"

_I just bite Emmett's neck. Can I do that?_

* * *

Sometimes, I surprise myself as to how anyone in my condition, a vampire that is, can be so amazed with things that I'm sure humans don't appreciate.

The smell of flowers, the bright yellow of the sun, the scent of wood. I can see it all so clear, and it is so beautiful! The scents are indescribable as I run through the forest with Emmett behind me.

"Ok, ok, I give up! You won, I lost. The newborn proved her point." He pretended to be tired and made a motion to stop. Like I believed him! I smugly reach to help him to stand up as he accepted his defeat.

_Big mistake._

Once I was close enough to his reach, not that didn't mind much to him I was sure, he was much faster than me and tackled me to the ground. So now, I was lying on the leaves with Emmett above me.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he half whispered, and with that smile of his. When the sun came out from behind the clouds and shined down upon us, I was in awe because from that moment, I was positive that I had never seen anything more perfect than him.

"You are so beautiful." What stood out the most was not his skin, but the intensity of his eyes locked on mine.

The sounds of the leaves were very calming, not a single sounds other than that. As I caressed his face, neither of us looked away.

* * *

"Tell me about your past."

We just fed. Soon after we got in a couple of deer's were nearby and we launched at them. Emmett was being a show off, trying to pounce on them both so I could just stay and watch, but I was having none of that and helped him. Apparently, a simple deer wasn't enough for him.

"I was born in 1915 on Gatlinburg, Tennessee and had several older siblings, but we weren't a very loving family. I was a woodsman back then, a pretty good one too, I might add. Kinda like a family profession." He winked at me when I took a twig that was rolled on his sleeve. "And a real ladies man." I scowled. Show off.

"One day, I was hunting a bear with some friends, and I got lost from my group. A bear came and… well, long story short, you can imagine the rest." It was the beginning of the nightfall, but that didn't bothered us. The truth is, when I'm with Emmett, time is something that just didn't bother me.

"Esme was the one who found me. Later she told me that I looked like her biological son that had passed away. The Cullens took me in and welcomed me like the loving family I never had as human." He looked straight into my eyes and stopped to play with my fingers as he lay on the grass and I followed, watching the stars. "And I never looked back." He sighed loudly and I could tell that, even sharing his life with me, there was still something that he was keeping to himself, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Is it lonely?" It just came out. I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure to whom. I mean, the Cullens lived a peaceful family, but everyone besides Emmett has a mate.

"All these years, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice and now Edward and Bella?" He started to trace his finger son my neck and it was hard to pay attention to anything else. We were so close and the way he was looking at me, so intense... if I were human, I'd be scarlet red.

"It was. Not all the time, but it was. Carlisle and Esme taught us that without a companion, we are not really complete." He rolled us again, and this time I was the one on top.

"Besides, it was worth it. I was waiting for you."

* * *

**I liked it. So ,if you want to read more, review**


End file.
